User blog:CDB 123/Atheists will find God - Eventually.
Every day man seeks to find reason and purpose to his life. Many look to science with its fact-based substantiation for all that we see around us. Science-minded people often mistakenly relegate unproven theories to the categories of myth, folklore, fairy-tail, etc, due to their perceived lack of supporting evidence. This fallacy of thought divides humanity into two categories of belief, (i.e., Creationists and Evolutionists). Of the two categories only one, Creationism, deals with the origin of life. The Evolutionist's theory deals only with what happens to life once it was created. Evolutionists agree that life was created, albeit by accidental alignment of all the perfect materials, conditions, and events, which their own science proves statistically impossible. However, the reason the God / Chance debate rages is because evolution supplants the biblical account of Adam being a fully-formed unchanged creation of God by introducing the notion that nothing was fully-formed but evolved from single-celled "ancestors." This one disparity of thought allows the evolutionist to ponder the primordial soup argument that life began as an accidental result of a cosmic event such as the "Big Bang" with subsequent millions of years of heating and cooling of elements with the right catalyst at the right time. Trying to convince our evolutionist / anti-theist friends that their system of belief requires more faith than a Christian's faith in God and creation is quite a challenge. The first thing a science-minded evolutionist will argue is that their belief is constructed by observation of fact, and therefore transcends from belief to reality. The truth of the matter is that "fact" is inappropriately applied to the evolutionists science; if nothing else, it raises more questions than it does answers. Who can argue that there are zero occurrences of intermediate species that would link any modern-day "fully-formed" animals to those of their alleged million year-old ancestors? What do evolutions have for an intermediate species of ape to man? Lucy? Lucy, is proven to be a farce as she was constructed with ape and man parts with fabricated parts to connect them. What other evidence is there for intermediate species? A common argument against the lizard to bird evolution is that the natural selection process would have filtered out the lizard at the stage of its transformation where its two front arms became unusable on their way to becoming wings. However, let's give the evolutionists the benefit of the doubt and say that the lizard survived the transformation to birds. The problem is two-fold in that there are birds, and there are lizards today. If evolution is about adaptation or species and natural selection, how is it that only some evolved? Another glaring inconsistency with what evolutionists' claim of this "fact" is that there should be more evidence of intermediate species than there are fully-formed species. The fossil record's account of these intermediate species is zero. There are far too many arguments against what evolutionists accept to be "scientific fact" to account for in this short article, so I'm going to change gears now that I have exposed a "stumbling-stone" in the path to finding and accepting God as our creator. Why is there a stumbling-stone in our path's? Before I answer that, let's put ourselves in the carnal mind for a moment and predicate our path forward on the notion that nothing at this point is "fact," opening our minds to the possibility of God and creation. A better question to answer first would be: "Did Adam see and hear God in a physical sense?" Biblical, we know that he did. Then next question I'd ask is: Did Adam have faith that God existed or did he have evidence and fact?" Well, again the biblical account suggests that Adam knew by fact over faith! So, understanding that God created all things, what could Adam possibly give to God that God would not take via power? Obedience through knowledge and proof of God's existence and power. Now, we all know the story of Adam's fall, so let's take a look at where we are today and answer this question: "Do we know that God exists by faith or by physical proof of seeing and hearing?" I assert that we believe by faith. Now, that being said, what is the only thing any one of us can give to God that he does not already have and refuses to take by force? Our faith in Him! Outside of our faith, we have nothing to give. We can sacrifice an animal, but God could take the animal Himself. We could give to him the work of our hands, but he created our talents. We could give to him a song, but He'd extract it from the rocks if not given by us. One might ask, why then must we give God glory in all things. Be assured that God does not need us to give him Glory since He has the Glory whether or not we give it. The act of giving God glory in all things is denying it for ourselves and teaches us to be humble and selfless. Taking glory for ourselves is dangerous as it leads to pride and a terrible fall. What does this all really mean and how does any of it explain the "stumbling stone" of evolution. The stumbling stone is required in order for faith to exist. If all we had were cold hard facts, then faith would be extinct. So the world gives us alternatives to God and boldly push their theories as fact in an effort to destroy faith. Put simply, you cannot give to God anything that He cannot take. He does not take anything from us and accepts what we give out of our faith which should be obedience to His will. If God decided today that He would become visible and audible to all of mankind, then faith would become extinct and then what could any one of us give to God? Could you give Him your love and it be more meaningful because your eyes tell you He's real? Would you exalt Him if He speaks in your ear instead of to you heart? We have nothing to give our God if not faith! So, it is God's plan that contrary theories exist and even that there be followers of those theories, but to all things there is a season. All human beings will be given their moment for salvation. God says "Now is the time," but He tarries because He loves us all and wants us all to find our ways to Him. God did at least one important thing for all of mankind to help our faith! He came to us in our own form in the person of Jesus Christ. He did not come to us as "God the Father," but as Jesus Christ - The Son of God. Why is this important and why is Jesus the only way to the Father? If God came to us as the Father, faith again would be extinct; however, He sent us His Son and asked us to believe in Him. To believe in Jesus requires faith, so faith is preserved. Jesus worked miracles and taught and did many things that proved Him to be God incarnate, but still people were looking at a man and it required faith to believe. After Jesus' death and resurrection and thousands of years passing mankind had to muster more and more faith in God. After all, God has been quiet over the centuries after Jesus. We know our faith is not unfounded as we look back at the historical records of eye-witness accounts of Jesus' life, the absolute fulfillment of His prophecies, and Jesus' own words He left with us. Even the greatest atheists do not discount that Jesus was real as were the accounts of His miracles. I assert that there are no true atheists among us, just agnostics holding on to a faith-based science that they must hold on to in order to make their living and to remain credible enough to get work or to sell books. If any atheist who makes his or her living on the precepts of evolution were to convert to creationism, their entire means of supporting themselves will have vanished and that's not to mention the humiliation they might endure if proven wrong in their life-long works. So, their pride and fear driven motivation to hold on to bad science is strong. We, believer's in God and creation, have a daunting task before us. We know that our God wants all of His creation to be redeemed, but we're too busy trying to tell everyone where they are falling short. We have a self-righteous way of turning people off before we ever have the chance to introduce God to them. What we fail to remember before we get started ministering is that God already has introduced Himself to each and every one of us. He says so in His own words. He said that he has put in the hearts of all mankind the desire to seek and know him. Scientists who study the world around them do so by this God given desire. They are searching creation for answers; however they stop at the stumbling block and wrongfully attribute all things beyond understanding and without observable evidence, as being dis proven. That does not stop their desire to learn more of the unknown and to refine their understanding. As long as they are willing to learn, we should be willing to share our faith. We'll be laughed at, ridiculed, and even shunned for our belief and our faith; however, it is our duty to persist. Be pleasant, be open, be loving, allow your brothers and sister to lash out at you and your belief without retaliation. Just persist with truth and demonstrate God in your own lives. God uses each and everyone of us according to the talents He gave us and we need to be obedient through our faith. It is all we have that we can give to God. Love, Praise, and Glory to our God cannot be given if not by faith in Him first. Category:Blog posts